


Shadow Boy

by caesiumlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, champion battle, exo as pokémon trainers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesiumlight/pseuds/caesiumlight
Summary: Jongin takes a deep breath, pushing Yixing and Gardevoir out of focus. His Pokémon love him too, would do anything if he so much as asked. The least he can do is to trust them.“Houndoom,” Jongin mutters, pulling out his final Poké Ball, “you’re my last hope. Let’s do this.”Doom, his dark wolf howls, acknowledging Jongin with a steady gaze.Let’s.





	

The crowd’s roar is deafening. “Honchkrow is unable to battle! Jongin has just one Pokémon left!” the announcer yells, awe and shock evident in his voice. “Can anything stand up to our Champion’s Gardevoir?”

Jongin grits his teeth, forcing the noise to the back of his head. _Stay calm_ , was what Junmyeon had taught him, when he challenged the water-specialist in Cerulean City. Junmyeon’s Greninja had made quick work of him in their first battle, sending wave after wave of water crashing past their defences, an onslaught that Houndoom eventually bowed under. He had lost, but Junmyeon took him aside after, and patted him encouragingly on the back.

“You have a ton of potential,” he said kindly, even though he had just bulldozed through Jongin’s team like a Rhydon tackling a particularly flimsy wall. “But you need to learn how to control your emotions. Block out everything else. Ghost and dark-type Pokémon are the hardest to train, bond with. If you can’t learn to stay calm during a battle, they won’t be able to either.”

Jongin had taken those words to heart, worked incessantly to keep his nervousness, panic, distractions in check. His Pokémon started following his example. He spent every waking hour with his team, even though people steered clear of his path with a Murkrow perched on his shoulder.

 _Bad luck_ , they had whispered, but Jongin didn’t care. Dark-types couldn’t seem to shake off their bad reputation, but Jongin liked them. He liked that he had to work extra hard to gain their respect and obedience. But once he did, nothing could challenge their loyalty. And when Murkrow evolved, during his rematch against the Cerulean gym leader, taking out Junmyeon’s Lapras with a dark pulse so massive and heavy that it shook the building, Jongin had no doubt of the team he would journey with to face the Champion.

Word spread throughout Victory Road about a boy who controlled the shadows and spirits with the barest flicker of emotion. _Unbeatable and unshakable_ , his challengers had admitted with grudging admiration. And Jongin had carried those labels with him all the way to the Elite Four. 

Chanyeol was challenging. The fire expert was enthusiastic and passionate in a fight, and his Pokémon seemed to feed off his energy. Rapidash was fast, like her namesake, running circles around Umbreon and making it difficult to coordinate attacks. _Patience_ , he telegraphed to Umbreon, when the moonlight Pokémon glanced back desperately at him. _Patience, wait for my signal_.

And then, when Rapidash rounded a corner and stumbled from the momentum—just a fraction, Jongin saw his chance. A quick-attack to her side, followed by Umbreon’s signature assurance, took Chanyeol’s final Pokémon out of commission.

Luhan should have been easy, because of the type advantage Dark had against Psychic, but as a trainer, you start to accept that things never, _ever_ , go your way. Alakazam wreaked havoc on his team, sending one after the other into a confused frenzy. They aimed their attacks elsewhere, at themselves, even at him, their own trainer. In hindsight, that was probably what saved him. Aegislash accidentally directed a lethal slice at him, and Jongin’s reflexes were the only thing that prevented him from sustaining injury. He leapt backwards and tumbled onto the floor, his body screaming from the exertion. 

It was enough for Aegislash to snap out of his confusion, having felt his owner’s fear and pain. His one eye narrowed in fury, Aegislash turned on Alakazam, hacking and slashing for all his worth. And that was that. Luhan congratulated him after, impressed with the strong bond Jongin had displayed with his Pokémon, but it had taken days after for Aegislash to relinquish his guilt for turning on him.

Tall and regal, the dragon master commanded such respect that Jongin felt all of two feet facing him. A most costly mistake, as Gengar read his meekness and faltered in his initial attacks against Kris’ Salamence. The dragon was relentless in his counter-attack, hurtling through the air and delivering strike after strike with his potent claws. And then an immense flamethrower pushed Gengar dangerously close to fainting. 

Jongin cursed his foolishness. To come this close to the final stage and fail because of self-doubt was unthinkable. He doubled-back with renewed vigour. _I believe in you_ , he mentally urged, _I have your back_. And Gengar had gotten up, and unleashed an unstoppable barrage of shadow balls that knocked Salamence out of the sky.

Jongdae was a cheerful, personable character until he stood in battle, and Jongin quickly understood why he was bestowed the name _Thunder God_. Ampharos was a defensive tank, and the power from her thunderbolt rocked the foundations of the arena. With the lightning coursing through the air, Sharpedo was at a clear disadvantage in this fight, but the one thing she had that none could contest with was _speed_. Sharpedo zipped around, launching herself high in the air whenever Ampharos tried to conduct current through the water, then dipped back in when the crackle of lightning cleared. In a risky manoeuver that had Jongdae’s jaw dropping, Jongin instructed her to entomb herself in rocks to defend against Ampharos’ discharge. 

Ampharos was tiring, and both Jongin and Sharpedo could sense it. When Jongdae’s Pokémon tottered, Sharpedo hurdled out of the waters, encasing Ampharos in a deadly crunch that ended the exhausting round. 

“Niceee,” Jongdae had said after, grinning as he shook Jongin’s hand. “You’re gonna give my buddy a run for his money?”

There was no question who Jongdae was referring to. Yixing, the champion. It was widely known that they had travelled Victory Road together, training and battling side by side. The two finally faced each other at the end of the league, and the match that followed went down as one of the most intense, spell-binding, and emotional experiences anyone could hope to witness.

“I’m going to try,” Jongin said, and was glad it sounded less shaky then how he was feeling. Yixing was the reason he started this journey. The battles Yixing fought his way through, with grace and undeniable talent, had Jongin inspired to throw his first Poké Ball. _A prodigy_ , the people called him, as he was crowned the youngest Champion in history. And Jongin could finally, _finally_ , face him. “He’s my goal, after all.”

“Your goal, huh?” Jongdae considered him, and Jongin shrugged awkwardly. He hadn’t meant to reveal that. But then Jongdae nodded. “I’ve now seen how you battle. You’ve got fortitude and ingenuity in spades. You can take him.” His eyes crinkled mischievously. “But watch out for Gardevoir.”

 _Watch out for Gardevoir_ , and now Jongin sees why. Yixing’s trump card had moonblasted three of his Pokémon out in succession. And yet, even bruised and tired out, and coming so close to being toppled by Honchkrow’s final gambit, Gardevoir had shaken off the fainting spell by sheer grit and stubbornness. And loyalty. Jongin sees in the Pokémon’s eyes a wild love for the trainer standing behind him, and knows that that in itself lends strength beyond comparison. In face of such devotion, it’s easy for Jongin to feel inadequate.

 _Stay calm_. 

Jongin takes a deep breath, pushing Yixing and Gardevoir out of focus. His Pokémon love him too, would do anything if he so much as asked. The least he can do is to trust them. 

“Houndoom,” Jongin mutters, pulling out his final Poké Ball, “you’re my last hope. Let’s do this.”

 _Doom_ , his dark wolf howls, acknowledging Jongin with a steady gaze. _Let’s_.

 

\--

 

“Jongin’s in a tight spot,” the announcer gasps, as the crowd watches Houndoom sway on his feet. “Will Houndoom pull through?”

 _Master, my apologies_ , his Pokémon's body language communicates, and the wolf collapses onto the ground. Jongin ignores the announcer’s crow— _once again, our Champion Yixing is triumphant_ —and rushes forward to Houndoom.

“None of that now,” he says sternly. “You did good. I couldn’t be prouder.” He recalls Houndoom into his Poké Ball. “Get some rest.”

He means it, he couldn’t be happier with their performance. Houndoom exceeded all expectations, riding on Jongin’s faith and decimating Yixing’s Gardevoir with an inferno so great, the clouds shifted and grew dark above them. But Yixing had two Pokémon left, fresh and unfatigued, and Milotic’s hydro pump was simply too much for the fire Pokémon to withstand. 

Jongin looks up. Yixing's walking towards him, an arm outstretched. “That was an amazing match, friend,” he says, earnest and delighted, and Jongin can’t help flushing. This is his hero standing before him. Jongin’s withstood the toughest of battles and yet the sight of Yixing’s dimple is enough to weaken his legs. “I felt your conviction, your belief in your Pokémon. You pressured me like none have ever before.”

Jongin takes Yixing’s hand. “I still have much to learn,” he mumbles, shy. “But I’ll come back, stronger. I’ll give you a rematch worth remembering.”

“Better get to training, Yixing hyung,” Jongin hears, and sees Jongdae laughing as he saunters up to them. “Kid’s gonna beat you one day.”

“Of that, I have no doubt,” Yixing says confidently. 

Thankfully, Jongin’s saved from gaping at Yixing like an Exploud by Junmyeon. “Look at my child, all grown up,” he sobs, as Jongin tries ineffectively to untangle himself from the gym leader’s bear-hug. 

“It was an exhilarating match,” Kris tells him, and Chanyeol boisterously agrees. Luhan gives him an approving nod. Jongin finds himself pinking again. These are legends, and they’re looking at him as if he stands on equal ground. It’s surreal. Jongin wants to hoard this moment to himself, savour it later. 

Sehun and Kyungsoo come up as well, panting from having run all the way from the stands. Sehun’s Starly flits over to land on his shoulder, twittering brightly. His friends surround him, clapping him on his back. Jongin’s exuberant; it’s a loss, but it’s one that he will wear proudly. 

He breaks away from the little group after a round of congratulations, hoping to speak with the Champion once more, to thank him for the match, but is brought up short by the sight of Yixing and Jongdae huddled together. Jongdae’s angled towards Yixing, the distance between them too close to be brushed off as friendly. He has a hand resting on Yixing’s hip, and Yixing has a small, intimate smile on his face. They’re looking at each other as if nothing else in the world mattered. 

Jongin has to swallow around the lump in his throat as his mood dampens. It was probably too much to hope for, that the Champion would pay him mind after just one measly battle. Yixing had already given him sufficient attention during their match, never once looking down on him for his inexperience. Jongin would just have to make do.

 

\--

 

“There you are,” and Jongin starts. Yixing settles next to him on the garden bench he parked himself on. “I was looking for you.”

“You were?” Jongin blurts out, and then winces at how eager he sounds. 

Yixing frowns. “Of course. This party’s meant for you as well.”

Jongin’s been moody since their match ended late afternoon. He didn’t feel like socializing. “There’s a reason it’s called the Champion’s Celebration.”

Yixing tilts his head, and then he smiles, kind. “Losses make a trainer, you know.”

“It’s not—” Jongin sighs, unable to articulate the real reason why he felt like he didn’t have a place in the grand hall, what with Jongdae being there. Yixing’s watching him carefully, and it makes him nervous, wondering what he’s done to deserve such scrutiny. 

Houndoom bounds up to them, probably sensing Jongin’s discomfort. _Doom_ , he barks, pushing his nose into Jongin’s knee inquisitively. 

“Hello Houndoom,” Yixing chirps cheerfully. “How’re you feeling?”

Houndoom considers Yixing, obviously wary from their defeat mere hours ago. But Yixing reaches forward, patting him gently. The tension melts away from the wolf, and Houndoom shuffles closer to the Champion.

“Who’s a good boy?” Yixing coos, and Jongin doesn’t have to look at Houndoom to know that he’s basking like a puppy at all the attention. “That’s right, you are!”

“Oh my god,” Jongin says, scandalized. “You can’t do that!”

“Do what?” Yixing returns innocently.

“Win him over like that!” Houndoom rarely ever opens up to strangers, and even more rarely so quickly. Yixing, as ever, is an exception. It makes Jongin wonder if Yixing used charm— _it's super effective!_ Houndoom’s practically in Yixing’s lap now, desperate for more head ruffles. “He’s not going to fight you properly the next time we battle!”

Yixing laughs, a bright tinkle that staccatos Jongin’s pulse. “I can’t help it, he’s a dear.”

 _Traitor_ , Jongin hisses as loudly as he can to Houndoom without Yixing noticing, but the wolf ignores him in favour of ogling starry-eyed at Yixing. 

There’s a sudden noise, and Jongin nearly falls off his bench as Gardevoir appears out of thin air. 

“What,” he gasps. 

“Oh, hi baby,” Yixing says to the aforementioned Pokémon. “Did you want some fresh air too?”

“First of all,” Jongin interrupts, “ _baby?_ Second, how did he get here?”

“Gardevoir leaves his Poké Ball at will, sometimes. I don’t know why he does it. He gets into moods.”

 _I know why_ , Jongin wants to offer, _your Pokémon’s hella jealous of Houndoom right now_ , but he doesn’t dare say it out loud for fear of invoking Gardevoir’s wrath. The embrace Pokémon is glaring at Houndoom for all he’s worth, trying to intimidate him off Yixing. Houndoom only wriggles around, a show of getting comfortable. His tail twitches smugly, a clear message: _your owner likes me, whatcha gonna do about it?_

“Oh be nice,” Yixing chastises Gardevoir, when the Pokémon makes an angry, derisive sound. “Houndoom’s harmless, isn’t he?”

 _Doom_ , Houndoom responds happily. 

“Oh my god,” Jongin says to Houndoom this time, mortified. The moon suddenly appears a lot larger than it did a moment before. “Do you have a death wish?”

Yixing shakes his head, amused. “Gardevoir’s just… protective.” He shoos Houndoom off his lap. “Go on, go play.” Gardevoir turns his glare onto Yixing, mutinous. But Yixing simply grins, gesturing at the garden. “Go play, baby.” 

Gardevoir takes it as the go ahead to chase Houndoom around the lawn. 

Yixing turns to him. “They’ll get along, I know it.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. Watch out for Gardevoir, the Thunder God advised, and now he thinks Jongdae had meant something else. “I doubt it. Did Gardevoir cockblock Jongdae like that too?”

That brings out a bark of laughter from Yixing. “Gardevoir thinks Jongdae wants to corrupt my innocence. He doesn’t like him much.”

And despite the sting that admission brings with it, Jongin finds himself laughing along. “I’d expect so.” 

“Jongdae told me,” Yixing begins when they quiet, “that you said I was your goal.”

“You _are_ ,” Jongin corrects. “I haven’t beaten you yet.”

Yixing fingers the hem of his shirt. “That’s… very flattering.”

Jongin snorts. “The entire continent of Pokémon trainers sees you as their goal.”

“No, I mean,” Yixing stumbles, and Jongin raises an eyebrow. Is the Champion _nervous?_ “Coming from _you_ , that’s very flattering.”

Junmyeon isn’t here to stop him from gaping this time. “What—why?”

“The infamous shadow boy,” Yixing smiles at him. “I couldn’t help but be intrigued. I remember thinking, that’s gutsy. Going to the final round with a clear type disadvantage. And you didn’t even let me use that against you.”

“Until Gardevoir,” Jongin puts in.

Yixing chuckles. “Until Gardevoir. But still.” His smile turns shy. “You were incredible.”

Jongin feels as if he’s been hit by Alakazam’s confusion. Yixing had the upper-hand for the majority of the battle, he doesn’t see how his performance would warrant such compliments from the Champion. Yixing’s still playing with his fingers, not meeting his eyes. The sight turns his insides out, makes him trembly and reckless and brave. It’s a pity it’s dim in the garden; Jongin can’t quite make out if that’s a blush painting Yixing’s cheeks. 

He wraps two fingers around Yixing’s wrist. “Come on, I know a place with the best galettes. They also make a mean Roserade tea. But we gotta go while the defender of your innocence is being distracted.”

Yixing gives him a wry but pleased look. “I see, Houndoom’s your wingman.”

Jongin glances at Houndoom, who’s currently yapping pleasantly at Gardevoir, attempting to start conversation. Gardevoir has his arms crossed tightly around his chest, but he’s not calling the moon down on the wolf. It’s a start. “Well, sometimes I’m his, so it’s a fair deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Blame gen 2 for this mess.  
> 2\. Also this was supposed to be one-shot thing but because I am N.E.R.D. and had too much fun I kinda want to incorporate stats and move sets and more pokemon battles because you can never have enough of those.  
> 3\. Also because Pikachu hasn't appeared yet. :P


End file.
